


Misa Amane x Self

by RavenFogelberg



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempted Suicide, F/F, Hinted Abuse, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenFogelberg/pseuds/RavenFogelberg
Summary: This is the self insert fanfic of me and my love Misa Amane. I've adored her character's style as well as the fact she's got such a deep character that nobody really appreciates as much from what I've seen. This is a fluff romance that occasionally will deal with some heavier topics.





	1. The Beginning

The Beginning

The woman walked through the streets. Distraught. A song in her head, as her solemn heart wept for the loss she felt. He's gone, and if he's not he'll kill me, she thought to herself. She began to sing out loud.  
~~~  
Be careful what you do,  
'cause God is watching your every move.  
Hold my hand in the dark street,  
for if you do I know that I'll be safe.  
Even if I'm far away and alone,  
I can be sure that you'll find me there.  
This I know.

You draw me close for a while, so quiet.  
You tell me everything.

If I forget what you say,  
then you come to me and tell me again.  
Yes you'd tell me once again.

But what happens when I know it all?  
Then what should I do after that?  
What then?  
~~~  
By the end of her song, she had reached the top of the building she was sulking through. As her song ended, she stepped over the guard rail and towards the edge of the building. 

"Light..." she sighed. She stepped over the edge, ready to finally accept fate. A hand grabbed hers, and caught her before she fully left the ledge. With a swift yank, she was flung back over the bar and landed on a woman. She was somewhat heavyset, but beautiful regardless. Her purple hair spiked into a faux-hawk matched the purple lipstick she had on. The two women shared similar, if not identical gothic fashion. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before the first woman got back up.

"Uh... Hey missy! Why don't you mind your business... I..." She tried to sound angry but melancholy undertones made her words soft. "I needed to escape before it gets even worse."

"Sorry, I couldn't let you do that." The second woman replied.

"Is rescuing pretty women from rooftops something you do often then, huh?" She scoffed.

"Typically no, but I didn't think the world needed two angels falling on the same day. The name's Harley. I recognize you from the TV. You're Misa Amane aren't you?" Harley helped Misa to her feet. They brushed themselves off briefly.

"Uh... You're... you were going to jump?" Misa said, sulkily. "Someone as kind as you, who'd pull me off the ledge despite having just about gone yourself?"

"Yeah... I came to Japan for a vacation to get away from the trainwreck that is my actual life. A miserable wreck like myself just didn't have to live back home. Lets sit on the bench over there. I wanna hear what brings you to this roof."

The two ladies walk to the bench by the entrance to the rooftop. Misa explained that her boyfriend was mostly just using her and even though she couldn't remember a lot of the last year or so, she knew that she wasn't loved at all. She talked about how he referred to her as "the best pawn" and only called her when he needed her to do something. Even with fuzzy memory, Harley could tell Light was a dick. She put her arm around Misa and comforted her, holding her gently as Misa wept into her shoulder. 

"It's ok, Misa. He's gone. And he can't hurt you. There is a real good solution to problems with men. Get rid of them!" Harley laughed. Misa grinned slightly. 

"You're nice enough to listen to me. Please, I'd like to listen to why you're up here." Misa said, lightly toughing Harley's hand. Harley coughed and tried to hide the redness crossing her nose.

"My story isn't that important but if you want to hear, I guess that's ok." Harley sighed deeply. "Well it all started a few years ago..." Harley spoke about vague happenings between her and her ex. Her words tiptoed and dodged around anything substantial to lead up why she had tried to jump. Her English was perfect, yet she had an accent Misa had never heard before. Misa leaned in a bit, realizing how calming it was to hear Harley talk. After a few minutes, Misa caught a passing sentence and realized Harley's ex was just as bad as Light was. If not worse. Light never acted like he loved her just for the fun of it, yet Harley's ex played with her emotions like a cat toyed with yarn. Misa's heart sank as she wrapped her hand around Harley's, holding it softly, yet firm. 

What seemed like minutes to them turned into hours before they knew it. The sun was starting to set, and the stars were poking out in the sky. Harley asked if Misa wanted to have fika in the lobby's coffee shop. Misa looked puzzled.

"What is fika?" Misa smiled.

"Fika is the best part of being Swedish. You sit around with friends and socialize over pastries and drinks." Harley's face lit up. She loved talking about her culture to people, especially fika culture.

"Oh! So you're a Swedish lady? That's fascinating. I knew your accent was not Japanese, judging by how different and cute it wa... ack!" Misa blushed intensely.

"Did I just hear you say it was cute? Misa, are you trying to flirt with me?" Harley winked. "you can feel free to do that any time, kitten."

Misa turned bright red. She was at a loss for words. It's quite true, she did start flirting with Harley. And after the overwhelming aura of lesbianism Harley exuded with that sentence, she wanted to a whole lot more. They took a seat and ordered two decaf coffees and some small cakes from the shop. Misa offered to pay, since she was the famous one around there. The income off her last modeling gig was plenty to cover a small snack.

"Um, so Harley, when do you fly back to Sweden?" She mumbled. Her voice trembled a bit. What am I feeling? She thought to herself. Her heart was speeding up and no part of her wanted Harley to ever have to leave. 

"I'm supposed to leave tomorrow. I didn't want to go back and face the reality that I have to exist near that person. I work with them, ya know? After all the shit they threw me through, how am I supposed to be near that?" Harley teared up, trying not to cry in the coffee shop. "I don't even have a place to go tonight because i couldn't afford another night at the hotel. I was just going to sleep in the airport."

Misa sighed and reached across the table for Harley's shoulder. "You most certainly will not, missy." She stood up and pulled Harley out of her seat. She marched off towards the elevator in the middle of the lobby across from the coffee shop. "I have a huge hotel room up there and you damn well will not be sleeping in some airport!" She blushed. Harley was speechless. They neared the elevator, and Harley knew there was no changing Misa's mind. 

"I... I guess that's ok. I'll sleep on a couch or chair or even in the shower, I've done that before."

"Absolutely not. You're going to sleep in the bed. If anything I'll take the couch." Misa scoffed as she hit the button for the elevator. The two waited for it to arrive.


	2. To The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misa and Harley make their way through the elevator and to the hotel room.

Misa pulled Harley into the elevator as soon as it opened. Harley pulled back a bit, with a slightly nervous look on her face. Misa looked back to see Harley starting to panic.

“Are you afraid of elevators, Harley?” Misa asked softly.

“Uh, a little. They throw me off and it feels bad being in them. I don't do good with heights or motion...” Harley sighed. “I'll be fine… if you hold my hand...”

Misa let go of Harley's wrist and properly held her hand. They stepped in the elevator and Misa pressed the button. They stood quietly in the elevator. Misa shuffled around a bit, anxiously trying not to let Harley know what was on her mind. Eventually she felt she had to speak up.

“Harley… about Light...” She murmured.

“Hey, I won't let him get to you if you want.” Harley smiled

“He… died. Last year. I… I still don't want to admit it.” Misa started tearing up. The elevator doors opened. Harley didn't react to the statement. She just kept holding Misa's hand and led them out of the elevator.

“That is a bit of a surprise but hey, it's ok. You've held on to pain and suffering. You almost gave in to despair but hey, doesn't make you a bad person or anything. You're stronger than you think.” Harley smiled, her words calming Misa intensely.

“I… you're so calming to be around, Harley...” She paused. “Can… um...” Misa started to freeze, unsure of how to proceed. She held Harley close in a tight hug and looked up in her eyes. Harley was a bit taller than her, and being body to body didn't help the gap. She stood up on her toes and put her forehead to Harley's. She was very glad to have her platform boots on that day. “Kiss me?” She whispered.

Harley leaned in and their lips mushed. They held each other tight and kissed. Misa was tearing up, but she felt more joy than sadness. After a minute or so of kissing, they stared into each other's eyes. Without words, they knew they wanted to be together, and they found happiness in the other's presence in their life.

“My room is just a few doors down. Do we still go?” Misa inquired.

“Absolut, cutie. Although I hope it's not too awkward for you since we just shared a passionate kiss.” Harley smirked. Her flirtatious vibe was intense, and Misa loved it. They went into the hotel room and sat down on the couch together. Their faces were both bright red, and their lipstick smudged from kissing. Misa, blushing even harder, leaned over and kissed Harley more. Harley kissed back, and the heated passion grew.

“Harley… Can we cuddle tonight?” Misa whispered shyly. Her blushing had covered her neck and was reaching down the visible parts of her chest. Harley nodded, They decided to change into pajamas and crawl into Misa's bed together. Misa laid her head on Harley's bosom, feeling her warm arms wrap around her. Misa noticed Harley's nightgown was black covered in little white skulls, Misa was wearing a white nightgown with black skulls. They laughed about the coincidence and snuggled in closer.  
“Hey Harley, do you really have to go back tomorrow?” She said quietly, stroking her hand down Harley's face.

“I'm afraid I do, I have to get back to my job.” She said, caressing the back of Misa's hair. “However, I think I have found a brief solution to our predicament. I mean, this is an absolute stretch, mind you. But the plane I am riding back on is barren, and there's a good chance you'll be able to fly spontaneously. Come back to Sweden with me. Even if for just a short time.”

“But… that's so sudden. I guess I do have my passport and suitcase ready since I'm used to traveling Japan for acting. Although it would be a great moment to look for modeling gigs in a foreign country!” Misa was getting excited, the desire to travel rising inside. “I will think about it and can I tell you tomorrow?” 

“Yes. I do want to ask though, does this mean that we're-” Harley stopped short, her face blushing so hard her glasses fogged over completely. “Um… are we dating now?”

Misa smiled. “Of course we are. Otherwise you wouldn't be in this bed with me right now. Snuggle me tighter. Why are you so warm and cozy?” She closed her eyes and snuggled tightly into the gap between Harley's arm and chest.

“I always run somewhat hot, and most people just seem to think I'm extremely calming. I guess I'm just a comfy heated blanket in human form.” Harley giggled. The two snuggled tight, warm and cozy. The feeling of safety they brought each other calming their hearts. Misa finally felt some of the despair leave her. After so long… over a year. To think that I'd meet someone this amazing on valentines day at the top of a building. And to think we both were going to jump. Why did I talk to her? Can I really do this to Light? He's gone though… I don't admit it but it's true… For a year I struggled to feel anything other than despair. Yet… this random woman has made me feel happy. After so long of not feeling, this happiness is so… good.

Misa let her thoughts wander as she drifted off to sleep. Harley followed soon after. The two drifted off to sleep together, hand in hand, Feeling the warmth and joy each other had to share.


End file.
